


Harrisson James Potter Black & The Sorcerer's Stone

by KannaRaimi



Series: The Restoration of True Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone's a BAMF, F/F, F/M, Just no evil 11 year olds, M/M, Maybe a little Dumbledor bashing, Multi, No Bashing, Slytherin Harry, There will be conflict, creative liberty, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaRaimi/pseuds/KannaRaimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First installment of The Restoration of True Magic.<br/>Will go through all 7 books and then some...hopefully</p>
<p>That dreadful halloween night, when Harry was delivered to the Dursley's door, another family was moving into the Dursley's neighborhood. Instead of Ms.Figg being their neighbor, a family of wizards moved in. See the impact that the Ifirits, friends of Lily Potter nee Evans, leave on a young Harry Potter.</p>
<p>Alternatively,</p>
<p>Harrison James Potter was saved from the Dursley’s by a family of wizards called the Ifirits. The Ifirits then reunite Harrison with Remus, and it's a wolfstar rework from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dursleys vs Ifirits feat. Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any suggestions or feedback you can think of. This entire series has been planned out but I'm still fleshing things out book by book.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter. Not everything will be canon, and quite of my own headcannons on the Wizarding World will be treated as fact in this fic.

It was a dark night, with stars so dim they were hardly there at all. As if the stars themselves were ashamed to witness the horrendous acts they had seen. It was on this sad hallows eve that Hagrid brought a 1 year old Harrison James Potter to the Dursley cold off-white door; in Dumbledor’s stead, as he was busy restraining a distraught werewolf.

The Dursley’s were less....awed...at the newly orphaned boy's story, than Hagrid had expected. No matter, they would take baby Harry and raise him like their own. Hagrid gave the Dursley’s some advice as he dropped Harry into Petunias frail arms.

“Try to keep some weight on the boy; keeps ‘em strong ‘eh.” Hagrid grinned as he gave a chocolate frog to Harry. The smiling baby clutched the flailing frog in his tiny fist, as he tried to suck its head from its body. “Smart one, ‘e is. Takes most a few tries to stop it from jumping ‘way.” Grinning at the small toddler staring at him with wide brown eyes, hiding behind his father's meaty calf; Hagrid handed a chocolate frog to Dudley, laughing as he ran from the hopping chocolate.

Clapping his meaty paw on Vernon’s shoulder, Hagrid laughed at the look of absolute rage in Vernon’s eyes. “Do be careful to take good care of ‘arrison. Lots ‘o folks owe dis kid their life, and would do just about anything for ‘im;” he laughed; “His godfather-in-law is a werewolf by da way. Tho he lost so many tonight, he might ne’er be sane enough to claim wee ‘arry.”

Tickling Harry's cheek and handing a white faced Petunia a stack of pounds and pair of glasses, Hagrid clapped Vernon on the shoulder one last time and then left. The Dursley’s stayed unnaturally still, until the escaped chocolate frog jumped on Dudley’s head. As if someone had pressed play on a metal song with their volume on max; the scream of outrage Vernon released as he snatched the frog off Dudley, rang all around the cul de sac.

* * *

 

A year later, saw the Dursley’s home alight with random lights and noises that randomly went off when someone entered a room Harry was in. Petunia would often have to push a floating Harry back down into Dudley’s old high chair whenever she served peas, it was apparently the magical boys favorite food. If the intense giggling was anything to go by, Harry was impressed with her method of cooking sweet peas.

Petunia quickly learned that however pleased Harry was with her cooking, his approval did not extend to her family. Dudley and Harry faught often, usually resulting in a crying Harry and a deformed Dudley. Vernon swore the only reason he put up with it, was because the abnormalities disappeared as soon as Harry calmed down. Vernon had learned quickly that Harry disliked him a lot more than he disliked Dudley. If Vernon even approached Harry, the boy would disappear and reappear next to either Petunia or Dudley.

Petunia received numerous owl delivered letters on how to take care of a magical baby. She learned that she was supposed to punish him for flashy magic, because it encouraged wasteful magic that drained wizards and witches alike. Harry took his punishments with various attitudes; he cried without dessert, disappeared after a spanking, and caused disasters when ignored for too long; but eventually the loud obnoxious magic tricks ceased.

Vernon suggested they continue until all magic ceased altogether but one particular pamphlet, directed at something called muggles, debunked that theory completely. It emphasized that punishments for the sake of punishments were only going to make magical out brakes random and violent. Petunia attempted to soothe Vernon with tales of how her sister seemed to disappear after 11, but that caused Vernon to rant and rave about how horrible 9 more years of this would be.

After one silly fight between the boys, that resulted in Dudley taking on the horrendous likeness of a pig, Vernon took to ignoring the boy's existence. That Christmas, Vernon took charge, as he was the breadwinner, of presents and decided that only Dudley would get presents. Petunia sat tight lipped, as her husband ranted that freaks don't get presents, watching those eyes. Those eyes so clearly Lilly’s, looked so sad and hurt. The sight made some part of Petunias heart gleeful, and that made her feel shameful.

Her childhood rivalry with her magically gifted sister clouded her senses, and made her despise herself. Harry made it so easy to hate him; he had so many of her traits, as well as some particularly bad ones she knew must of come from the arrogant wizard that fathered the child. If she wasn't careful she would forget that Harry was but a child, and start to hate him for his parentage. Petunia decided to treat him no different than Dudley.

Harry’s magic calmed with age, but his personality grew more cunning and less naive. He recognized the waning of the power he held over Dudley and the hatred Vernon had for him. By 4 he could no longer disappear when Vernon touched him, and his ability to change Dudley lessened extremely. His crib in Dudley’s room was thrown out and Harry was moved into the cupboard beneath the stairs, with so little noise it had startled Petunia to find him there. Petunia watched as her Dudley regained his spirit with each win against Harry, and it made her proud to see her son win against her dreadful sister’s smart mouth boy in a fair fight.

* * *

 

Wizards don't play fair. Petunia scowled as she recalled this bit of information, while wrapping Dudley’s burned hand. Her own scar, on her thigh, throbbed in remembrance, and she practically spat the awful boy’s name as she commanded him to his room. Vernon took to throwing the boy in his cupboard forcefully and locking the door.

He did not receive dinner that night, or breakfast the next day, and Vernon swore to disfigure the freak if he ever touched Dudley again. Petunia couldn't help but to agree; Lily would never get in trouble for any of the magical things that happened to hurt her, even when Petunia knew she did them on purpose. Their parents just knew Saint Lily would never intentionally hurt her. Her dreadful son, Harry, didn't have such naive guardians. Petunia watched, as Vernon tossed the piles of wizard pamphlets in the furnace, with a bit of a twisted smile, at the thought that all the magical scapegoating could end with this child. No more cockey wizards causing pain, no more arrogant smiles, no more all-knowing eyes.

By 5 Harry was broken. Christmas and New Years had passed and he had hardly been acknowledged outside of having his dinner shoved into the cupboard. His birthday was spent quietly rationing out a cookie Aunt Petunia had gifted him for his silence.

Harry had once been known for making a bit of noise, some screaming and banging, to get their attention and had been beaten often as a result. He quickly adjusted to the dark; so much so that when his dinner was thrown in, he was blinded by the light and then had to readjust to the darkness. His stomach ached regularly and his ears grew incredibly sensitive.

Harry never saw Dudley or Aunt Petunia anymore. In the dark of night, Uncle Vernon would often sneak into the cupboard, startling Harry who had lost track of night and day. The visits varied from threats, to rants about how freaks were lucky to be alive, to beatings.

He was only allowed two bathroom breaks a day and he covered his sensitive eyes the whole time. When he was just getting used to things, he would run into things and Uncle Vernon would slap him before throwing him into the bathroom. Now, however, he knew the path well enough without his eyes. He heard the path, he had no other way to describe it.

When he turned 6, he was removed from his cupboard and forcibly taught how to cook and clean. Uncle Vernon shoved a pair of glasses on his face after he nearly burned down the house, grumbling about how only freaks inherited things like the need to wear specific glasses.

Aunt Petunia gave him a new lesson everyday until the start of the new school year, and if he made a mistake he would starve. Petunia’s harsh glare and thin frown were the only warnings he would get, before he found himself pulling weeds on an empty stomach.

He learned the Dursley’s schedule inside out, and attempted to stay one step ahead of them at all times. The small amount of free time he had to himself, Harry spent studying Dudley’s old school books.

Aunt Petunia had, begrudgingly, taught him how to read, so that he could do his chores faster without risking her son's health.

Harry quickly became proficient at cooking and was allowed to make himself a plate as well; as long as he ate outside in the backyard. That was where, Harry met his first friend.

The entirely black snake was coiled around a rock, basking in the sunlight. It was as long as Harry's entire body, although lately he had started to grow, and singing quietly to itself. Harry quietly moved closer to the singing snake and offered it a piece of sausage.

_“W-who are you?_ ”, the snake startled, _“W-what do you want”_

_“I mean you no harm;”_ hissed Harry, as he watched the snake rear it's head back in surprise; _“I liked your sssong a lot. Tell me please, why can you sssing, why can you talk? Are you a freak, as well?”_

The black snake snatched the sausage and peered at Harry with caution. _“I am a black Adder, young massster, all Addersss can sssing. All creaturesss can talk.”_

The black Adder slithered into Harry’s lap slowly, and brought himself eye level with Harry as it spoke evenly.

_“It isss you who isss ssspecial, but not a freak at all. It isss rare that a wizard be able to ssspeak in my language, for it isss a sssign of old blood and even older magic.”_

Harry, amazed at the snake's words, openly gaped, before swallowing and stroking the poisonous snake’s scales gently. This was a chance to gain a friend, who didn't hate that he was a freak, a friend would could explain what a freak was.

_“I am Harrisssssson Jamesss Potter, and I want to become your friend.”_

The Adder laughed, _“I am Sssilesssia. You are my new massster. I will teach you what I know about wizardsss and in return you will feed me more cooked meat.”_

Harry and Silesia grew close during the year, and soon became inseparable. Harry fed and comforted the timid Silesia and she, in turn, told stories of her redhaired master. Harry apparently smelt a lot like the now deceased man.

Harry learned all he could about Silesia’s previous master, and how the pure blood couldn't speak the language very well. Harry was excited for Wizarding school and wondered if wizards could have died in a car crash. He also wondered what it meant that he smelt like like a pureblood. By Silesia’s own definition, he was probably a muggle born.

He didn’t get to wonder long though, because on the eve of his 7th birthday Silesia was killed. Aunt Petunia had caught him petting her, while taking a break from pruning her garden, and had shrieked for Uncle Vernon to kill the abomination.

Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by his throat and threw him into the driveway; giving Harry two bloody knees, a bruised throat, and skinned palms. Harry watched, in stunned horror, as his uncle staked a scared Silesia in the head and then beheaded her with a kitchen knife.

* * *

 

Harry spent his entire birthday morning in his cupboard; he had really enjoyed having someone who didn't hate him around. The summer ended and the Dursley’s threw themselves back into their busy schedule and, for months, Harry lost himself in the mundane routine of cooking and cleaning.

That is until he was dragged, in his best clothes, to Dudley’s school with his aunt and uncle. Aunt Petunia did not trust him, to not destroy her home without supervision.

Dudley and a young girl named Chlora had gotten into fight during recess. Their fight had been brutal and had left them both bleeding and bruised. The principal had decided to call both the Dursley’s and the Ifirit’s into her office, to discuss the punishment.

When they first arrived, the Ifirits were already seated, and Harry was told to stand in the back corner where he would not be seen and was not to be heard. Harry begrudgingly did as he was told, but not before waving at the Ifirits as they shook hands with the Dursley’s.

The Ifirits were both darker than anyone he had ever met. Mr.Ifirit was tall and thin, but he was clearly fit. Harry sensed power seeping from his narrowed, golden flecked, brown eyes. His onyx hair had one braid on the left side of his oval shaped face and the rest was shoved into a high ponytail. Mrs.Ifirit was her husband's opposite, as she was short and curvy.

She was well toned and her body language demanded respect. Her dark brown hair spun in tightly coiled springs that fell past her firm jawline to graze her shoulders. Her almond shaped, dark brown eyes were surrounded by skin darker than the rest of her, much like a raccoon, and they appeared to sparkle with curiosity at Harry’s presence.

The confused Ifirits waved back politely, which aggravated the Dursleys. Principle Figg greeted the Ifirits like old friends, after merely shaking the Dursley’s hands, and took her place at the head of the table. That aggravated the Dursleys even more.

Principle Figg began by stating the two children often disagreed on nearly everything, but that this particular argument between the two had led them both to discover that they were training in different fighting styles. She then explained that multiple eyewitnesses recounted that Dudley had dismissed martial arts as “fancy dancing” and then Chlora had kicked him. The two children had fought until broken up and then had begrudgingly forced to apologize.

When Principle Figg was finished Vernon was red faced, and Petunia’s thin lips were pressed together in a hard frown. Mr.Ifirit’s thin brown hands were clenched tightly in his lap as he glared at his wife. Mrs.Ifirit looked exceedingly pleased with herself. Crossing her dark muscular arms underneath her ample bosom, she merely smirked at the Dursley’s.

Mr.Ifirit sighed, uncrossed his legs and poked his wife's rib hard. Leaning forward he rested his left hand on his chest and offered Uncle Vernon the right, “It appears our child was the instigator, and so we offer our humblest apologies.” As the Dursleys calmed and smugly accepted the formal apology, Harry watched as Mrs.Ifirit rolled her eyes and her eyes found his.

Harry squirmed as her gaze took in his too baggy clothes and ratty hair. He frowned when she stared at his scar with shock. Harry panicked when she nudged her husband and cut her eyes back to his forehead. The lights blinked repeatedly when his eyes too, lit up in surprise.

The Dursley’s narrowed their eyes at Harry when the lights started blinking but Principle Figg suggested they go see the children first and then discuss their punishment. Aunt Petunia quickly forgot about the lights, and dragged Uncle Vernon to the room where the kids were waiting.

The Ifirits and Principle Figg, on the other hand, walked over to the now cowering Harry. Principle Figg gave him a cherry sucker and the Ifirits hugged him tightly. The lights stopped flickering, and Harry realized he was no longer frightened.

Mrs.Ifirit smiled and spoke softly, “I was a friend ‘a ya’ mum. She would be downright pissed to see ya’ wit’ ya’ aunt. We’re all wizards Harrison, and we gotta lot ta’ tell ya’.”

Mr.Ifirit frowned, “We don't have time at the moment, but we shall visit you soon.”, and pulled his wife out of the room as well.

Principle Figg hugged Harry as tight as she could and whispered, “The Ifirits live up the street from you, in a house I used to own. They will get you to your rightful guardian, so please trust them.”

She released him and walked briskly back to her seat at the head of the table, just as Uncle Vernon stomped in the room. Aunt Petunia came in after, still flitting about Dudley as if he was in danger of dying. The obese boy looked a little tired, with a ripped shirt, some bruises, and a busted lip.

The Ifirits returned with Mrs.Ifirit leading, and Mr.Ifirit chastising a dark-skinned girl about Harry's age. She had short black unruly hair, that curled in every direction on top of her head. Harry watched as she glared into her father's eyes; her raccooned eyes mirrored his, gold flecks and all.

Her leather jacket appeared to be missing a few buttons, and her gray jeans had a hole torn through the knee. Chlora had a split lip and bruise under her eye, but otherwise looked normal. She walked with pride and held herself with such grace, that Dudley would never be capable of.

When they were all seated, Ms.Figg informed them that she had signed the children up for joint detention for a week, “to work out their differences of course”. Aunt Petunia invited the Ifirits over for dinner tomorrow, and they accepted.

The next morning found Harry with a list of chores so long he had to skip breakfast and lunch in order to be finished in time to make dinner for 7 people. Was he being punished for a fight Dudley had clearly lost.

Tired and hungry, Harry made his own plate a little bigger than normally allowed. Thank goodness, his Aunt Petunia was to preoccupied with decorations to notice his actions.

Harry covered his plate and puts it in his cupboard, and goes to take a much needed shower. The Ifirits, of course, arrive while he's in the shower, and praise the Dursley’s home. Dinner starts without him, though he can hear the guests complement his cooking.

Harry scowls as he eats in silence, his cupboard is more lonesome than usual. With the extra house guests, Harry feels even more neglected and forgotten than usual. That is, until, Mrs.Ifirit opens his cupboard door and requests guidance to the bathroom. Looking over her shoulder, Harry saw his thin lipped Aunt nod slowly, and grabbed Mrs.Ifirit’s hand and gently tugged her the direction of a bathroom.

“I hear ya’ a bit unstable. The Dursley’s claimed ya’ ta’ be crazy. But we know you're a wizard, and we want to help ya’ get back to Lupin. You will sleep here, until we have contacted Lupin. However, you will now live with us. There is some protective spell on ya’ that we can't break ‘til we know Lupin can take ya’.”

With wide eyes, Harry stood outside the bathroom and whipped around to his Aunt Petunia. “Yes. With any luck, you'll be leaving here soon,” she snarled at his face.

The rest of the year flew by, with a haze of happiness for Harry. He had, essentially, lived with the Ifirits and had been learning all he could about the Wizarding world. He had discovered his affinity to animals after another parseltongue incident with Mr.Ifirit’s pet snake Don, and Mrs.Ifirit’s cat Shadow.

He spent his days playing and studying with Chlora and her older sister Nina. Where Chlora was short and muscular, Nina was tall and slender. Nina had her mother's dark brown eyes but they were narrowed like her father's. Chlora had her father's eyes but they were almond shaped and rimmed in melanin in like her mother's.

Where Chlora was energetic and physically competitive, Nina was coy and intellectually competitive. Nina had black roots that spun into dark brown curls, dispersed about her head. She was 3 years older than Chlora and himself, and was preparing to go to Hogwarts within the next year.

A magical school, he had learned, that his parents had both attended. The Ifirits, had told him everything they could think of, when it came to his mother. He now had the impression that his mom was a serious scholar with a heart of gold. He had sent ,what he hoped was, a respectful letter to a Severus Snape, in hopes of meeting his mother's old housemate and talking about her more.

A positive response was highly anticipated, but in the meantime Harry was taught all about magical sports by Chlora. Who appeared to be ecstatic about his natural comfort on her practice broom. Nina was more appreciative of his interest in magical creatures, and the two often read together. Mrs.Ifirit spent many an afternoon making him do pushups and feeding him random food from her African heritage. Mr.Ifirit taught Harry politics and explained blood status.

Due to his ability to talk to snakes, the Ifirits brewed two potions to reveal his ancestry for both his paternal and maternal sides. He was told he was a pureblood by right but a common wizard by blood. His family trees were written down and locked in a case for when he came of age. They spent weeks just talking and getting to know him.

He learned that Mrs.Ifirit’s first name was Claire, as well as that she and Nina were natural animagi due to her maternal Kenyan heritage. Mr.Ifirit’s first name was Raem, and he and Chlora had dragon inheritance from his maternal Indian heritage.

After worming his way into the Ifirit’s hearts, he finally felt at home. At least until he had to walk back to the Dursley’s, each night. He often cried, thinking about having his own family love him like the Ifirit’s did.

And on his 8th birthday, he got his wish. Chlora shook Harry awake, and shoved his glasses on his face. Harry sat confused, as he groggily asked what time it was. Chlora claimed it to be 5 in the morning, and suggested he get dressed quickly.

As soon as he was dressed, Chlora was dragging him out the door and to her house. They went tumbling through the back door, and into the kitchen. There at the dining table, set for a feast, sat the Ifrits and a scarred man in tan and brown robes. He appeared nervous but with the coaxing of the Ifirits, he stood up and hugged Harry.

In a tear strained voice, the man sniffled.“My name is Remus Lupin, cub. I'm your godfather-in-law and I have missed you so very much.”

“His name means werewolf werewolf and guess what, he's a werewolf,” Nina giggled. As she laughed, Harry felt Remus tense up on him. From what Harry had gathered, lycanthropy was like the HIV of the Wizarding world. That would lead to persecution wouldn't it?

“A great name for a great man I presume? I've waited a long time to meet you, I would hate for you to run away now that I've finally seen you.”, Harry said deliberately clutching the retreating Remus tighter. Only when he felt Remus relax, did Harry release his grip enough to push back and look at the man he was holding.

Harry took in the scars on Remus’ face, the grey streaks in his otherwise auburn hair, his sad brown eyes, the frown on his pouty lips, the strength of his scarred chin, and his tall but muscular build.

“You're a fit bloke”, whispered Harry with a wide smile and awed eyes. The silent kitchen, however, amplified his words for all to hear. The laughing that followed, the blush on Harry's face, was deafening.

Claire grinned, “Smart as a whistle that one, but spoken for too kitten.” Harry turned even redder as he stuttered undignified responses. Crossing his arms across his chest, Harry glared mockingly at the inhabitants of the kitchen. “I picked up on the whole godfather-in-law bit, thank you very much.”

This caused Remus to laugh as well, though he made up for it by petting Harry's head. The laugh becoming a fond smile, when Harry leaned in to his touch. They all settled at the table and began to eat and chat with relative ease.

Harry absolutely loved when Mrs.Ifirit cooked meals. She made food thicker, and with more flavor than any meal his Aunt Petunia had ever cooked. Even his aunt's sweet peas had couldn't hold a candle to Claire’s homemade pancakes.

Remus had him dunk a fluffy piece in some of fudge dip, and Harry couldn't help but moan audibly at the taste. Remus explained about his research on the magical properties of food, and his findings on how chocolate combats depression and sadness but can fuel contentment and lust.

Harry shared his own theories on how different non-magical plants grew in magical environments. Remus was ecstatic to see James’ son, his godson, interested in the world around him. The scholarly brain he got from Lily, complemented the heart he got from James.

Walking back to the Dursley’s with Remus, Harry learned his godfather, Sirius, was in Azkaban due to false speculation about his part in the death of the Potters. Remus sent letters on charmed paper that wrote whatever you said to it, and then sent it to the matching page. It was perfected by Harry's parents, their final year at Hogwarts. Interested in his parentage, Harry asked which of his parents Remus was friends with first.

“Your father, James, befriended me halfway through our 1st year of Hogwarts. He and Peter claimed that Sirius wouldn't shut up about me. We became great friends and James helped each of us confront our many issues. He was our leader, our den mother, and later our ring bearer. James and Sirius were blood brothers, an illegal pureblood tradition, and that makes you and I family. The only family I have left.”

Remus said with a far away look in his eyes. Seeing Remus like that, made Harry's heart clench. Giving Remus’ hand a little squeeze, Harry tried to give his best impersonation of the look Raem gives him when it's time to take him back to the Dursley’s.

“You lost alot. I cannot imagine what that night did to you. I may not be much, but I'm here. Maybe we can get proof that Sirius didn't kill my parents. I've read about Veritaserum and Pensieves.”

Remus picked up Harry and hugged him tight. Nuzzling his face into Remus’ neck, Harry grinned when he felt Remus bury his nose in his hair. Harry felt at peace in Remus’ arms; like a newborn in a security blanket.

“Let's go get your stuff cub. We have a long day ahead of us. You must grant me custody of you, as soon as I claim my right as your godfather-in-law.” Remus pulled away to open the Dursley’s door and gave Harry a smirk, “Then we can see about you requesting Sirius get a fair trial as a victim of that dark night.”

Harry sent back an excited smile, “I can do that? Then he would be free to live with you!”

“Free to live with us, you mean. By pureblood law, you're our nephew. Padfoot’ll never let you go. He’s incredibly possessive.” Laughed Remus as he gently placed Harry's baby blanket, and glasses case in his bag.

With the wave of his wand, all Dudley’s old clothes were burned in a smokeless fire.The broken toys, Harry had stolen from the trash, became brand new with a jab and some muttered words. The toys were also placed in the bag as well as the suitcase with his family trees in it.

Overflowing with joy and excitement, Harry didn't notice Remus’ golden eyes as he glared around the cupboard. Nor his claw like nails as he scratched the Dursley’s door on the way out. Harry didn't even notice the way he was being pressed into Remus’ neck before they apparated to a busy lobby teeming with people rushing about. Harry recognizing the building, from Raem’s lessons on magical politics that he'd endured. The Ministry of Magic.


	2. The Ministry of Magic VS Remus Feat. The Potters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Remus John Lupin, registered Werewolf."  
> "Name of child and reason for bringing them here."  
> "Harrison James Potter. Custody claim for Harrison, in accordance with the last wills and testaments of his parents, James Potter and Lily Potter née Evans."  
> "You not only want to get custody of a non infected child, but of the Harrison Potter?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are going to be packed with exposition until we get to Hogwarts. I have about 3 more chapters(at least) until Harry goes to Hogwarts. So if your real excited for the awesome first book, you're gonna have to wait a bit longer.
> 
> Gomenasai!

Harry felt like his head would explode. Apparating was extremely painful and left his senses overly stimulated. Like those first days outside after his yearlong stay in his cupboard.

Wide-eyed Harry was carried past the extremely shiny fountain of Magical Brethren, through the musty hall of fireplaces, and up to a row of queues leading to various receptionist desks.

Harry clung tighter to Remus, when they joined one of the queues. Even though it was early, there were still plenty of wizards up and about at the Ministry of Magic. 

There was humming, and conversations, and arguments, and random flashes of magic everywhere. Not to mention the random assortment of perfumes and colognes.

The Ministry was always hard on Remus’ supernatural senses, but he had not anticipated the apparent strain on Harry's being as well. Harry promptly freaked and started rubbing his ears.

Shoving his head into Remus neck, Harry tried to calm himself down. Remus rubbed soothing circles into his back and hummed under his breath, giving Harry a low volume sound to focus on.

No sooner had Remus calmed Harry down, they reached the front of the queue. A clearly overworked young man sat at the desk, quickly sorting papers between seven different boxes.Presumably, one for each department.

“Name?”, the man tiredly acknowledged, as he finished sorting his small pile of papers.

Watching the pile disappear, Remus cleared his throat softly. “Remus John Lupin, registered Werewolf.”

The overworked receptionists droned on, on auto-pilot. “Is this child infected? Turned or born? Muggle or wizard?”

Remus sighed, “No, not  _ infected. _ Neither turned nor born. Wizard”.

“Ok then; Name of child and reason for bringing them here.”

“Harrison James Potter. Custody claim for Harrison, in accordance with the last wills and testaments of his parents, James Potter and Lily Potter née Evans.”

“You not only want to get custody of a non infected child, but of the Harrison Potter?!... Those wills will have to be airtight, in their demands… Go to the 8th floor on the elevator and walk to Courtroom 4.

* * *

 

“Mr.Lupin, we of the court understand your concern and would gladly grant you custody of the Wizarding World’s savior  _ if _ the wills of the late Mr. and Mrs.Potter didn't  _ insist  _ that you share custody with the  _ incarcerated _ Sirius Black.”

_ ‘Why lie? There is no one here to lie to.’ _

Staring at the shadow-like veil that protected the court from magical attacks, spell or no spell. If Remus could find the source, he could destroy the intangible shield, but there was no need. Stoic, Remus squared his shoulders and loosening his vice-grip on his inner wolf and he growled.

“Your honors; I would like you to consider that Sirius Black is still his Godfather, regardless of his current incarceration. That, may I remind you, he was sentenced to without a trial. Should I ask young Harrison, he has given me a child's oath that he will demand a trial as a victim to Blacks  _ alleged _ crimes.”

Remus saw them balk at his threat , and turned around to smile at the confused Harry. 

_ ‘White lies that I can make true in a heartbeat.’  _

Winking at the boy, now seated on the Defendants desk, Remus wiped around and leveled the court with a glare cold enough to freeze the air between them.

“The late Potter's wills and testaments are ironclad, and if not followed will invoke the righteous fury of the best combatant duo we had in the war. 

"Not to mention that young Harrison has already imprinted on me, a result of being raised by prejudiced muggles, and to separate a child from its parental figure will leave his magic, and  _ mine _ , unchecked and in a state of imbalance. 

"For his safety, and my own, I implore you to reconsider your decision.”

_ ‘Either I get Harry, or we all face the unrestrained magic of an adult werewolf and the child who slew the dark lord. I had hoped he would imprint on me but I hadn’t dared assume he would so quickly. _

_ ‘For months, I planned out every encounter. Every day I would need to get him used to me… He was desperate, that's all…… but still… why did he imprint so quickly? James, Lilly? What did you and Sirius do? _

_ ‘It's done now,whatever it was. Harrison is  _ **_mine_ ** _ now. He is my cub, and I shall not return him to that dreadful house for those dreadful people to use him like a  _ **_house elf_ ** _!’ _

 

“-Lupin? Mr.Lupin, your eyes?!”

A breath.

“Yes, your honor?”

“Um… well then. We have decided… we grant registered Werewolf Remus John Lupin and war criminal Sirius Orion Black… custody of Harrison James Potter, as ordered by the last wills and testaments of his biological parents the late Potters.

“Please come back tomorrow at 8 am to begin the rites and paperwork. Mr.Black will be in attendance, so prepare your new charge. 

"As custom, only one representative from the Department of Interpersonal Magical Relations will witness this process. Court adjourned.”

Remus nodded and turned to face Harry. With an excited smile, Remus hugged Harry tightly. Burying his nose in Harry's head, while Harry nestled his head in the crook of his neck, Remus lost himself to that fulfilled feeling of family. Until the tell-tale pops of apparation brought back the world.

Sighing to himself, Remus began walking back towards the elevator when Harry's head shot up. Eyes bright with hope, voice high with excitement, mouth a tiny ‘oh’. He was the picture of adorableness.

“Does this mean I get to keep you? Are you my dad now? Where will we live? Didn't you say I had to grant you custody?-”

“Slow down, one at a time.” Remus smiled fondly.  _ ‘Lily’ _

”Yes you get to keep me. Wouldn't it be better to say that I'm your godfather, it's just like being a dad. I live in the muggle world, like you, but a little closer to Diagon Alley. 

“Don't get your hopes up too much, it's a small apartment. I won't touch Sirius’ accounts, no matter what he says. I can fend for myself  _ out here _ just as well as he can  _ in there.” _

_ ‘I know that's really what you're afraid of, but why should I be spoiled if you're suffering. For better or for worse, you're the star to my moon.’ _

“Would you like to see it? I cleared out space for you, and I have all kinds of books and toys just for you.”

Remus felt his heart clench at the astonished expression on Harry's face. Walking back into the apparation yard, Remus decided to make a detour.

“What’s this place, Remus? I thought we were going to your house.”

Placing Harry on the ground and ruffling his hair. “ _ Our _ house, Harry.

“This is a mall, a place for muggles to get new clothes. You're going to pick out, and try on, some new muggle clothes today. I burned all your cousins ill-fitting rags, so I must replace them with clothes that do fit you.”

Saucer like eyes glistened. The 8 year old clutched Remus’ leg and beamed at him. Harry was so excited, he started glowing green.

Remus laughed and pulled them closer to the shadows. Gently removing Harry from his leg, Remus bent down to look at Harry eye to eye.

“Did you notice your magic swell up. Right now you have a nice green glow about you cub.”

Remus watched as the happiness faded from Harry's face, and he stopped glowing. Scared, sad, eyes dropped to the floor. Grabbing the boy's chin and making constant eye contact, Remus made sure to keep his anger at the Dursleys hidden. 

“Harry… There is nothing wrong with you glowing. Its called accidental magic, and it will happen until you get a wand that suits you. This is normal, what are you afraid of.”

“I don't want you to hate me. You can't leave me, I just found you. You’ve been spoiling me all morning! I don't know what to do, or say, or even think! I… I just want you to stay.”

_ ‘My cub is hurting! Those  _ **_muggles_ ** _ hurt my cub! They  _ **_will_ ** _ pay for this, but right now my cub needs consoling.’ _

“Harry. There is no reason in all the world, that will make me leave you. I told you, you're my nephew by blood and marriage. I’ve loved you since you were a bump in your mum’s belly

“I would have had you sooner, had I not been succumbed by grief. By the time I collected myself, you were gone and Dumbledor refused to tell me your location because of what  _ I _ am.

“The politics playing around you, mark you as special. That alone will make many wizards want you. However, I wanted you even when you weren't any more special than any other wizard or witch. You can be  **you** around me, free of any judgement."


	3. Gender and Style at the Shopping Centre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus nods at him and Dolly leaves. “He means to say….here put these knickers on... gender means girl or boy, in the same way that colour means red or green.”
> 
> “But there are more colours than just red and green.”
> 
> “Exactly that, however, you'll find that when it comes to school, those colours mean a lot to Wizards. To the point where they don't acknowledge the other colors. Same with gender. The two you know are boy and girl, but there are many in between the two.”
> 
> “What are they and how can you tell which is which?”
> 
> “Well if you can't tell, it's easier to say they or them like I did earlier until they correct you. But gender really doesn't matter any further than that. You don't treat people different based on their gender, it'd be arrogant and foolish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An excuse to talk about clothes before introducing the slytherins. Also begins to tackle some of the major talks Harry needs too have before he reaches Hogwarts. It's still his birthday by the way.
> 
> About 2 more chapters of preHogwarts, and then he's off to school.

Remus leads us over to a colorful kids clothing store first. _ ‘I've never seen so many clothes! Socks can be colors other than white?!” _

“There’s so many clothes, how will we know what to get?” Looking up at Remus, I can see him looking me over from head to toe.

“Well usually, people look for things they like in sizes that fit. Depending on where you shop your size may change due to either a growth spurt or their scale being different.”

“So I'm supposed to just pick what I like and then find it in my size? What even is my size? How do I find that out?” 

Remus ruffles my head and says, “We can either guess and adjust, or take you to get measured. Your choice.”

“Measured; with tape?”

“Measured it is then. You'll see soon enough.” Remus beams at me, while walking us to a sales attendant. 

After a brief conversation with the tan, purple-haired attendant, he leads me to a dressing room and asks me to strip down to my knickers. 

_ ‘Uh oh! I don't wear knickers. Dudley’s were always so big and filthy, that I never put them on.’ _

Holding my shoulders, Remus looked right into my eyes. “Harrison! It's ok, you look to be a boys small for underwear. I'll go grab a black pair and then the nice attendee here can measure you.” 

Pulling himself closer to whisper in my ear Remus whispered, “and don't let them touch you until I get back. If they attempt to touch you scream.” With that, Remus walked out the dressing room.

“‘Ello lass. I'm Dolly. I'm gonna measure you when your Pa’ gets back, is that quite alright?”

“Are you a girl or a boy?”

Dolly’s face fell for a second, but they recovered with a forced smile.  _ ‘Oh no. Did I offend them? What do I do now? I didn't answer the question, did I?’ _

“I'm sorry. You can measure me when he gets back.” Giving Dolly my biggest smile, while squeezing my hands nervously, I tried to look sorry.

“Thanks lass. I'm a boy; but with me hair and me voice, I understand your confusion.”

“You have makeup on, and you have long nails too. How can you be a boy? All you need to be a girl is to shave off your beard and grow a pair of breasts.”

Dolly laughed and stroked his beard, as Remus walked back in. “It takes more ‘an tits and nails to be a bird. Stick ‘round here and you'll find that outer appearances reflect personality not gender.”

Remus nods at him and Dolly leaves. “He means to say….here put these knickers on... gender means girl or boy, in the same way that colour means red or green.”

“But there are more colours than just red and green.”

“Exactly that, however, you'll find that when it comes to school, those colours mean a lot to Wizards. To the point where they don't acknowledge the other colors. Same with gender. The two you know are boy and girl, but there are many in between the two.”

“What are they and how can you tell which is which?”

“Well if you can't tell, it's easier to say they or them like I did earlier until they correct you. But gender really doesn't matter any further than that. You don't treat people different based on their gender, it'd be arrogant and foolish.”

Remus opened the door for Dolly again, who whispered something to Remus and grinned. Remus laughed as he walked back over with Dolly. “Harry has to learn this soon, my partner isn't constrained by gender. His favorite shoes are leather thigh-length stilettos.”

_ ‘Whoa!!!’  _ “Sirius, the rock’n’roll biker, wears heels?” Remus nods while Dolly gets my measurements. “Can I try on a pair then?” Dolly giggling drops to one knee to measure my feet, and Remus beams at me.

“Of course. Sirius would whine forever if I didn't let you try on anything that caught your fancy.”

In the end we picked out five outfits. 

  1. A green jumper(sweater) and black jeans, 
  2. A white long sleeve shirt with a pink short sleeve jumper to match and tan shorts, 
  3. A blue button-down and faded black jeans, 
  4. A black poloneck(turtleneck) with brown dungarees(overalls), 
  5. And a black hoodie covered in red hearts with a matching red skirt.



I also got six more pairs of knickers, two blacks, greys, and whites each, and matching socks. We picked up seven trousers of varying blues and blacks, two black leather belts, as well as some graphic tee's and extra jumpers. As well as two pairs of striped pajamas, one black and one dark green.

Remus found some black Wellies(galoshes) and a Mac(raincoat) in my size, for the UK rainy days, as well as two black beanies and a green scarf,  _ “to bring out your eyes Harry”. _

After Remus paid for all those clothes, he took us to the bathroom and shrunk the bags down. Placing them in his pocket he winked and took us to a kids shoe store, two doors down. There I got a pair of black boots, one red and one black pair of converse, and a pair of green and silver trainers.

But this is the important moment. Remus picks out a pair of black heels for me and I sit down to put them on. “These are called wedges and they're the most comfortable and easiest to walk in of all heels.  If these are a no, then you'll have to stick to flats. Please be careful.”

Placing my foot in the shoe and sliding it on is easy, it's the standing that's hard. The first step I take, almost drops me on my arse. After waving away Remus’ helpful arms I managed to waddle all around the store. The shoes were like, if I was suddenly twice as tall but with less foot to walk on. “These are hard to walk in. Is it easier to fly?”

“No. Some heels don't have straps to hold them to your foot, so they fall right off.” Remus leans in to whisper,”Some wizards use spells to keep them on and to make them unbreakable,” as he assist me in sitting down and taking off the heels.

“No heels for me just yet, I guess.”

Remus laughed, “That’s fine, cub. You can wear whatever you like.”

Remus took me to a  _ “Taiwanese Cuisine” _ food place, and then an ice cream shop. There he told me all about himself and how he became a werewolf due to his father's prejudice. I learned that my mother and Severus Snape had a falling out of sorts and that he now worked at Hogwarts.

_ ‘Remus is nice, and knew my parents. Maybe he'll tell me. No everyone gets all weirdly quiet whenever I ask; maybe he'll get upset. But he already said he'd want me no matter what, right?’ _

“Hey, Remus?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“This may sound strange, but how did my parents die?”

Remus dropped his spoon and clutched my hand. “No one has told you? Harry, your parents were killed by a very bad man. A man, many believe, you killed. Sirius, himself, identified the bodies of your parents and of the dark lord. You were the only survivor.”

“People think I killed a man as a baby!!! A man strong enough to kill both my parents! Are all wizards nutters?!”

“This may sound strange to you, but your magic is strong. The dark lord himself learned of you by prophecy and feared you enough to want you dead. This prophecy led him to your house that night.”

“My parents died because of me!?”

“Yes and no.”

“What!?!”

“While it is true that the goal was to kill you and your parents got in the way of that; they also got in the way of You-Know-Who quite a bit all on their own. Before they even knew about the prophecy.”

“What is this prophecy? Why was I a threat to a Dark Lord? What could I have done as a baby, what  _ did _ I do?”

“I don't know. It's a mystery. All I was told was that your forehead was scarred and that you were a very bright baby.”

“This, Dumbledor was it, he holds far too many secrets. How am I to remain safe if I do not know what put me in danger in the first place?”

“That’s my job, cub. Your job is to try not to make that job impossible. As children are known to do.”

“You’re quite funny. Do you have a nickname? I'd like to call you by your nickname since you call me cub.”

“Does that bother you?”

“Of course not.”

“Then you may call me Moony or Remy. Siri gave me the former back in our 5th year.”

“Alright. Where to next Moony?”

“We're going to drop off these clothes at home and then a surprise."


	4. Happy Birthday, Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to cram the trial and Harry bonding with people all next chapter, so that we can move on to Hogwarts. It's already 4 chapters in ya'know. I hadn't expected all these little things to get get so detailed.

After shopping Remus apparated them to a small city park, and they walked about a block. This is when Harry got his first good look at the house.

It was a tiny little garage next to an apartment building. The outer door was rusted, and probably only hanging on by a prayer. The windows had little gates, in a similar state to the outer door, and blinds instead of curtains.

On the tiny porch step was a little brown mat that said _‘Welcome’_ in big green cursive letters. The doors didn't creek at all, though Harry knew _that_ had to be magic.

Upon entering the hovel, Harry's breath was stolen. The entire house was magicked bigger than a celebrities country home. The living room ceiling was a glowing painting of the night sky and the floor was covered in beige carpet, save the small wooden bit, filled with shoes, by the front door.

As Harry took off his shoes, Remus flicked his wand and a fireplace quietly flickered to life. Above the fireplace was a picture of a wolf and a dog. Both held a steak with some scribble on it.

The red sofa and loveseat was a nice pop of color against the beige carpet and cream walls. The television looked a bit unused but still matched the oak coffee table.

“Welcome home.”

Remus smiled at Harry’s pleasantly surprised expression. Offering his hand to Harry, which was taken immediately, he led them on a small tour of the 1st floor.

“Just inside the hall, to the right, is the kitchen. I've magicked the entire house bigger, but the kitchen is my pride and joy.”

The kitchen had pale gold walls, and oak furniture. The dinner table was set for two, but had enough chairs for four. There was a clock on the wall whose hand could land on _‘Breakfast’, ‘Lunch’, ‘Snack’, and ‘Dinner’._

Remus opened the refrigerator and opened a drawer, revealing an immeasurable amount of chocolate bricks and chocolate rounds. Handing Harry a round, Remus closed the refrigerator and opened one of the cabinets to reveal rows and rows of different kinds of tea and coffee.

“I think you may have a bit of a problem Remy.”

Harry laughed around the ball of chocolate. Remus grinned as he closed the cabinet.

“I might have a bit of an addiction, but no one is perfect.”

Grabbing the giggling Harry's hand, Remus led them across the hall to a closet full of coats and holiday decorations. Snapping his wand in a circle, Remus made the fairy lifts flash for a moment and watched bemused as Harry's eyes lit up to match the pattern.

Remus led Harry further down to the hall, past the loo, to the three remaining rooms. Two of which were bedrooms, and the remaining room was a study. Remus set all of Harry's new clothes and his old toys in Harry's room, giving Harry a chance to run around exploring the room with wide eyes.

“This whole room is mine? I can decorate it and stuff?”

Remus picked up the bouncing boy and spun him in a circle. Starring right into Harry’s eyes, Remus promised.

“You can do whatever you like in, to, and with this room. I promise, this is all yours. Now why don't we go check out a secret place?”

Placing Harry on the floor, Remus led them into the Study and pulled the closet door open. Harry gasped as a pair of lights lit up, revealing a staircase going underground.

“There are some people you should meet,  cub. Wizard children I think you'll like, are visiting us today. Do you want to go first?”

Harry looked at the stairwell apprehensively. Grabbing Remus’ hand and squeezing, Harry looked at Remus with wide eyes.

“You'll be right behind me right? You won't just leave me down here, will you?”

Remus hugged Harry, and whispered _“Never.”_ in his ear and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders as they descended.

 

* * *

 

 

At the bottom of the stairwell, a basement full of loud children, balloons, and toys was in full force. There was a table full of goodies, a bunch of redhead children, a chubby boy with black hair, and Nina and Chlora were there too. Then Harry noticed the adults adjusting presents in the corner.

Turning around to gape at Remus, Harry stuttered and blushed. Remus grinned, whipping his wand to light up a banner that said _‘Happy Birthday Harrison’._ The light caught the attention of the other children,  who immediately swarmed Harry with questions and greetings.

Remus walked over to Arthur and and Molly with a sad smile. Thanking them for bringing Neville with them, Remus hugged them both. Turning to the Ifirits, Remus thanked them for everything. Repeating it forcefully, for emphasis, so that they understood how much he appreciated their call.

Claire nodded solemnly, before pushing him to the dark cloaked figure lurking in the corner.

“You both needed company, and deserved another chance at family. Much like someone, else here.”

Remus squared his shoulders, and walked determinedly at the figure.

“Severus, how have you been? It's been quite a while, since we last had a chat.”

Shaking Remus’ hand apprehensively, Severus searched his face for any hint of wolf. Finding none, Severus relaxed back against the wall.

“Indeed it has. Our acquaintances weren't rather fond of each other's political views. Our friends weren't either.”

“Now that last bit’s not true. We both had one friend in common, and a pair of brothers as well.”

“Please refrain from likening your relationship with the Mutt to Regulus and myself. Although you may be correct on the other front, I was rather fond of Lily, she was like a sister to me.”

Remus laughed, and bowled over. Looking up at Severus’ frown, sent him back down again.

“Sure; Reg is a touchy subject. Got it.”

Severus scoffed, and folded his arms across his chest. Remus recovered and grinned at Severus. Severus sighed and rubbed his temple.

“Why did you invite me here, into your home. Why have you not attacked me, or blatantly insulted me like you used to?”

Remus’ grin fell into a sad smile. Pulling a chocolate ball out of his pocket, Remus offered it to Severus. Severus, watching Remus warily, unwrapped the ball and bit it in half. He felt calmer instantly, and looked at Remus confused.

“Made a batch of calming chocolate without the bitter taste of a calming draught. Sev, our boys are in prison and Lily and James are dead.”

Taking Severus’ hand and pulling him out of the corner. Severus, stumbling, followed him to the other adults.

“Severus. We’re trying to heal. We can't do that if we don't trust each other.”

Remus placed Severus’ hand and placed it in Arthur’s open palm. Arthur shook his hand and smiled awkwardly, but Raem saved him from having to speak.

“It will take a while for tensions to rest, yes. In the meantime, there is a boy you need to meet. He was very excited to meet his uncle, an uncle who might _understand_ his childhood with the Dursley’s.”

Severus stepped back in shock. Turning to stare at the boy, who was chasing the twins while dragging around Neville, and whipped back to stare into Claire’s eyes.

“What did those cretins do to him? Are they still alive and if so, how do you want them to die?”

Remus gripped Severus’ shoulders and stared him in the eyes. Making sure to keep eye contact, Remus speaks slowly and clearly.

“Do not harm the Dursley’s. In due time, Harry may open up to us but we must not attack the Dursley’s. That will only hurt him now. How about you just introduce yourself, for now hmm?”

Severus ate the other half of the chocolate ball and nodded. Following Remus to the children, Severus watched as Harry cleaned up after the twins and comforted Neville.

_‘He is so motherly. I wonder if he'll have Lilly’s maternal anger as well.’_

Remus introduced Severus and Harry's eyes lit up. When Severus stepped up from behind Remus, he could see Harry shrink in on himself a little while trying to get a read on him.

Severus shrunk a little to match Harry, rubbing his hands and letting a little fear seep into his eyes. Severus watched the understanding flash across both Harry's and Neville’s faces. Neville stepped back, and Harry walked forward to slowly grab his hand.

“Hello. My names Harrison, but you can call me Harry.”

“I'm Severus. I hear we're both half-bloods raised by bad muggles.”

“Maybe; but that just means we were special.”

“Special people need to be around other special people. That's how I met your mom.”

“Sometimes you have to know ordinary to understand special. You had to meet my aunt to find interest in my mom.”

Severus laughed and ruffled Harry’s hair. Grinning back at Remus, Severus sighed.

“The light has stolen him.”

Remus shrugged but the Ifirits laughed. Claire walked over, followed by the other three, and disagreed.

“Harry just likes ta’ argue wit’cha. People without magic make him a bit nervous.”

Severus nodded and hugged Harry before standing up and summoning the cake. No sooner had Remus magically lit the candles, did the children swarm.

Harry was rocked off his feet and sang to, by the gang of Weasley children. Harry used accidental magic and floated back to the front, to the amusement of most of the Weasley children.

As the song ended, Severus knelt down and held the came out for Harry to blow out, which he did in one try. Remus rubbed the top of Harry's head while Severus magically cut the cake into 16 even slices.

Harry enthused about the magic cake, that changed with his mood, being a honey and chocolate blend. Sitting on the carpet with the children, the adults all summoned snacks for their kids and their presents for Harry.

Harry opened presents while his guests ate and properly enthused over everything he got. Raem had gotten him a calendar, and a book on pureblood culture. Claire had gotten him a Cleansweep with anti-muggle charms on it, Ron and Ginny were mostly excited over the charm and what it meant for riding in the city.

Molly made him a black jumper with his first initial on it, in white. Arthur got him a box of toy wands, and a toy snitch. Remus presented him with a backpack full of notebooks and utensils, and keyed him into the wards. Severus was the last of the true adults, and he presented Harry with a charmed snake bracelet.

When Severus slipped the bracelet on Harry, he explained that it was a portkey to his home and also a baby bracelet with his magic imprinted on it. Harry’s eyes glowed Avada green as he inspected the bracelet, and he hissed at the bracelet until it started sliding around his wrist.

This bout of parseltongue shocked his guests, until the Ifirits explained his talent was genetic. Severus examined Harry with his eyes, before asking what he said.

“I asked her if she liked being on my wrist. She said she wouldn't mind being allowed to move, so I told her I wouldn't mind if she did as long as she stayed on my wrist.”

Severus frowned but then noticed that Harry had gotten a little less pale. Percy and Nina jumped in to distract the children, by giving Harry their gifts at the same time. They had both gotten him a book, though Percy’s was about England's Wizarding schools and Nina’s was _‘The Tales of Beedle the Bard’._

Bill went to give Harry a dream catcher but Charlie took apart a dragon tooth necklace to add the tooth to the dreamcatcher first. Harry held the charm with reverence and carefully placed it on the floor next to his other gifts.

Ron gave Harry a magazine on all the Quidditch teams and Fred and George gave Harry a flower crown. The flower crown changed his hair to a deep red, made his green eyes brown, changed him into a girl, and wouldn't come off.

Instead of being upset a being the butt of a joke on his birthday, the twins were mildly surprised when Harry eyed his new body in amazement. The adults watched as Harry ran all over the room, and compared himself to Ginny and Chlora.

“This is so amazing! Magic is so cool! Is this what my mom looked like, she had really pretty hair. Thank you so much Fred and George.”

The twins high-fived at not getting in trouble, when Remus removed the sticking charm from the flower crown and told Harry to collect his last presents. Just when they thought they were safe, Molly snatched them up by their ears and stomped over to a corner where she proceeded to scold them vigorously.

Ginny sheepishly gave Harry a worn down book on himself, as seen through the eyes of magical historians, which Harry gaped at. Taking it from her with a mumbled thanks, Harry flipped it to the contents page with a grimace. Skimming down the page, Harry decided he'd need to read this thoroughly.

Looking up Harry was met with Chlora’s disgruntled face. Jumping in surprise, Harry squeaked and grabbed her face. Realising what he'd done, Harry sheepishly let her go. Apologizing for scaring him, Chlora held out her gift with a massive grin on her face.

Harry opened the box and some blank parchment and a map. Looking up, questionably, at Chlora, Harry cocked an eyebrow and watched her grin grow into a smirk. Chlora tapped India with her index finger twice, looking right at Harry.

“India. Nonmagical birds.”

46 miniature birds appeared in the box. Picking up the parchment, Chlora pointed at the list of names that appeared in it.

“The more you specify, the shorter the list. When you've found the one you've been searching for just pick it up and place it on the parchment. The miniature animal will stay on the paper as it roams around, and the paper will be full of information on the creature.”

“Does this work on people?”

“Not on undocumented people or animals. As long as their registered with some government somewhere, they will show up. Even creatures you yourself cannot see.”

“Thanks so very much. Chlora it's amazing!”

“I know.”

Remus banished all his presents to Harry's room and let the children play once more. The adults shared stories over Butterbeer, Severus chiming in an odd anecdote every few hours.

 

* * *

 

 

Remus turned off the Floo and turned to grab his sleepy godson of the couch. Picking him up, Remus showed Harry the little red fox that had been added to the tapestry above the fireplace.

“That’s you, cub. It appeared there, when I keyed you into the wards.”

“It's so little. My fox is cute, but…”, Harry yawned, “I still can't read the steak writings.”

Remus shook his head, laughing, and carried Harrison towards his room.

“That's for me, not for you. It let's me know where you are, just incase something happens. When you're older I'll key you into the tapestry, and you'll see what I mean.”

Tucking Harry into his bed, Remus kisses him goodnight. Before Remus was even out out the door, Harrison was asleep.

“Goodnight Harrison. Welcome Home.”


	5. Canines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In that moment, Harry felt all that in its full intensity and forgot how to breath. Harry was breathless and frightened, but only for a moment.
> 
> The wild wolf became a tame wolf that huddled around him protectively. Harry breathed in deep as he felt comfort and love wash over his entire being. Never had Harry felt as big as he did in the seconds that followed that terrible moment.
> 
> There was rage and sorrow, relief and fear, a soft aggressiveness and a violent kindness. There was a world of emotions that he only understood when he felt them, and some he knew all too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smooshed a lot of this together, so the pacing is a little crazy. I tried to get all the important shit in this chapter but I still need one more smoosh chapter before we're ready to head off to Hogwarts.
> 
> I should mention ahead of time, that I am a dark person. I inherently think of dark things, so I need you guys to pull me back. I was going to make Vernon a pedophile but I chose to take that out, as I get too detailed and that's a trigger for some people.
> 
> Please leave helpful comments, and/or honest feedback in the comments! I rely on feedback.

As the first rays of sunlight shone through the window, Remus’ alarm went off and echoed around his cluttered room. Remus opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the dim lighting.

Remus never slept with a blanket in the summer, nor anything other than boxers, due to his core temperature being higher than most, so his blanket was always kicked into the floor next to his bed.

Picking it up and tossing it on the bed, Remus set off to his dresser to retrieve his wand. 10¼" long, made of cypress, containing a unicorn hair core, gnarled grip, and bulbous tip.

Flicking a tidy spell at his bed, Remus trudged out his room on autopilot. Shuffling to the toilet with a yawn, he relieved himself while prepping his shower.

Tossing his blue boxers in the hamper, letting the hot water wake him up completely, Remus remembered why he had gotten up so early that morning.

Stepping out of the shower, and giving a little dog-like shake, Remus grabbed his wand and performed and quick drying spell before walking back to his bedroom stark naked.

_‘Maybe I should get in the habit of bringing underwear to the bath with me. Harry does live here now, last thing he'd want to see first thing in the morning is my privates.’_

Remus whistled while putting on some grey boxers, a tan button-up and brown pants. Walking to the kitchen and starting the kettle, Remus planned breakfast.

Deciding on bacon, eggs, toast, and oatmeal Remus grabs his ingredients and with a couple of spells had the eggs whisked and the oatmeal water simmering.

Checking that it was now 7 am, Remus set up the dining table and went to wake up Harrison. Knocking on the door, Remus was mildly surprised when Harry quickly opened the door still in yesterday's clothes.

“Morning cub. We've got a long day ahead of us. Why don't you take a shower while I make breakfast?”

“I could make it, I know how.”

“But then how would you get dressed, and what would I do in the meantime?”

Rubbing Harry's head, Remus gave Harry a soft smile before turning around and heading back to the kitchen.

Remus scooped out three scoops of ginger tea and one scoop of finely grounded pixie skull, for luck, into the kettle of boiling water. Letting that steep, Remus cooked the bacon and eggs and prepped the toast.

Once the shower water started, Remus walked back to Harry's room and glanced around. The entire room was spotless, unnaturally so for a boy his age.

The bed was made, the closet was neat and had each outfit hung up on a hanger, the dresser by the bed was organized, and the trunk next to the desk was open but it's contents were stacked in an orderly fashion and weighted down with paperweights.

Walking back into the kitchen, Remus busied himself with stirring the oatmeal and frying the toast. Once the toast was done, Remus flicked his wand and the food flew to the table and assembled into bacon and egg sandwiches. With a couple of quick wand movements and mumbled spells, Remus cut the sandwiches and poured the tea.

Adding some chocolate shavings to his bowl and some cinnamon to Harry's, Remus topped off the oatmeal with brown sugar and poured some into their bowls on top of the add ins. Harry walked into the kitchen, fully dressed, just as Remus finished.

Harry walked in wearing a brown jumper, black trousers, and black trainers. Fully awake but not yet alive. Handing Harry his cup of tea, Remus gestured to the table with a proud grin.

“Hello again Harry. Please enjoy breakfast, We have a long day ahead of us.”

“Thank you for breakfast; I'll make it tomorrow?”

“No, not until you're older. You can _help_ with dinner but I won't allow you to cook on your own until you've learned to properly _enjoy_ it.

“Food may be a necessity but cooking is not, there are many spells that make food instantaneous but cooking is done out of affection not obligation.”

Grinning at Harry, Remus picked up a half of his sandwich and chomped off a very large chunk. Chewing slowly, Remus reveled in the surprised awe he’d incited in Harrison.

Swallowing, Remus lessened his grip on his inner wolf and gave Harry a toothy grin. Continuing his meal with his reinforced teeth was a bit tricky, but the curious glances Harry kept shooting his way were worth it.

_‘As long as he knows magic is odd, and that odd is good, he'll be alright.’_

* * *

 

Once again at the Ministry of Magic, Remus and Harry were sitting patiently in an office on the _Department of Interpersonal Magical Relations_ floor.

The room was pretty small, and rather cluttered with books. A single desk sat against the wall, surrounded by 3 chairs. The desk was organized, and yet still full of papers and files.

Harry was reading a history book on England's Wizarding World and from time to time glancing at Remus, who was drumming his fingers on his trousers and humming an unfamiliar tune with his eyes closed.

A short Asian woman, who had introduced herself as Min, sat patiently at the desk, reading over some papers in a red folder. Once she finished reading all the sheets of paper, she cleared her throat gently and smiled patiently at Remus.

Remus froze at the noise and cracked open one golden eye. Min jumped back in shock, but quickly recovered with a strange smile.

“Would you like a calming draught, Consort Black?”

“Not one from _here_ , no thank you.”

Came Remus’ whispered reply, but Harry could hear the snarl resonating in his throat. Closing his book, Harry reached over and grabbed Remus’ hand without a second thought.

With wide eyes, Harry felt Remus’ grow for a moment. A moment that knocked his breath away, and made it hard to exist.

 

 

In that moment, Harry could feel the tension in Remus’ muscles and the turmoil in his soul.

Harry felt not only the raw power, but also the impossible longing for a loved one.

The utter despair at being apart from his other half for so long.

The terrifying strength of a wild animal, being held back in a cage as flexible as the human psyche.

The anger and desperation of a seemingly unobtainable freedom.

The heart breaking sorrow of losing loved ones, and the painful hope of seeing them again.

 

 

In that moment, Harry felt all that in its full intensity and forgot how to breath. Harry was breathless and frightened, but only for a moment.

Remus’ magic noticed him, and calmed it's raging storm. The wild wolf became a tame wolf that huddled around him protectively. Harry breathed in deep as he felt comfort and love wash over his entire being. Never had Harry felt as big as he did in the seconds that followed that terrible moment.

He felt as if he could expand to fill the whole room and would have tried, had Remus’ presence not huddled him close and showered him in adoration and pride.

Blinking, Harry looked up to lock eyes with Remus. Remus was watching him with eyes narrowed in affection, stroking his small hand with his scarred thumb.

“My apologies cub, my panic attack spread to you. Thank you for sending calming magic to me.”

“How did I do that? Was that how big our emotions really are? You felt huge just now, and I was much bigger then too?”

“That was wordless, wandless, magic. It is the purest form of magic, and for children under the age of 11 we call it accidental magic.”

Min cleared her throat again, and smiled patiently at Remus.

“Would you like Lord Black to enter now?”

Harry felt Remus clench around his hand. Turning to face the door, Harry expected to see a flamboyant gang member burst through the door any moment. As if reading his mind, Min went on to brief them.

“He won't look the same as he used to. Black and his kin were held in cells next to each other in the basements of Azkaban.

Azkaban is not like other prisons, dementors are not the nicest jailors.

Although personally I believe Azkaban was too soft for the Black family, death would be a better suit.”

 

Remus, growling, snapped at her, only her wand pointed between his bright gold eyes stopped his rage. Harry watched on in shock as the Asian woman continued to smile patiently at Remus while threatening him with her wand.

So focused on the stare down between the two, was Harry, that he didn't hear the door open. He just saw two skinny, pale arms wrap around Remus’ shoulders. What happened next was a blur, but it ended with Sirius in Remus’ lap and Remus’ head buried in the crook of his neck.

Harry spun to the door, just in time to see a man, a floating silver fish, and a black ghost leave the room. Spinning back to the pair, Harry was met with Sirius’ hand.

 

 

Registering the odd man on Remus’ lap, Harry studied Sirius’ pale, malnourished form.

From the long curly hair, to the unkempt facial hair, to the too big ripped jeans, to the worn down leather boots and jacket, to the tattered faded purple vest.

Sirius was paler than any man he'd ever met before and his clothes had definitely seen better days, and yet he still held himself with a sense of pride that only the rich could pull off.

Reaching out, hesitantly, to shake his hand, Harry marveled at the calloused hand in his palm while searching his grey eyes for any sign of danger. Once again Harry felt the magic.

Sirius’ presence grew, and through him Harry saw Remus. Where Remus was a wild animal being kept at bay, Sirius was a guard dog gone feral. Sirius’ presence calmed where his magic met Remus’ but was covered in spikes of aggression almost everywhere else.

The exception being the adoring hand full of caution that Harry himself was latched onto. Feeling brave, Harry merged in and was immediately overwhelmed.

There was rage and sorrow, relief and fear, a soft aggressiveness and a violent kindness. There was a world of emotions that he only understood when he felt them, and some he knew all too well.

Harry lost himself in the storm, until a hand grabbed his and guided him to the surface. There Harry recognized Remus and Sirius once more, and felt them shower him with their pride and adoration. Harry shyly tried to return the favor with a little admiration and hope. He opened too far though and sank inside himself.

 

 

His insecurity, fear, love, hope, respect, hate, and passion flashed around him in a seemingly endless cycle.

And then a hand.

Remus and Sirius were back, and they were prouder than before. Sirius pulled him in close but stopped him from merging with them.

Harry then noticed that while connected, Remus and Sirius weren't merging so much as their pieces of their presence was mingling and then returning to the whole.

 

 

Looking at the hand holding his, Harry imagined his presence mingling as well. The feeling of completion and love flowed through him, and for once he didn't feel overwhelmed. Basking in the glow a little longer and then backing back into himself, Harry let go of Sirius’ hand.

“So I'm Sirius, and you're not supposed to be able to do that for a few more years pup. Seems you really _did_ imprint on us that day.”

“What?”

Harry asked in confusion, slowly coming back to himself. Remus on the other hand shot up from Sirius’ neck to shoot an accusatory look at Sirius.

“I knew it. What did you two do?”

Sirius waved him off and slid out of his lap and into the chair next to him. Kissing Remus’ hand Sirius gave his undivided attention to the still smiling Min, who had cleared her entire desk with the exception of a worn down tome, some jewelry, and a roll of some well used parchment.

“I'm going to assume Harrison and _Lord_ Black have never met. In which case, I must insist that Harrison wear this ring. Any magic casted on Harrison will be negated by this ring.”

Gently taking his hand with a small smile, Min slid a small white ring on his index finger. Harry shivered at the sudden cold spreading rapidly from his finger to his whole body. Whipping to face Remus and Sirius, Harry clenched his chair in fright. Min hummed thoughtfully, tapping her lip.

“You seem to be sensitive. That usually happens to muggle borns when they enter magically potent areas like Hogwarts.

Your file says you were raised by muggles until a year ago when you were discovered by a pureblood family with ties to your parents.

You fit the description, don't worry it'll pass in due time.”

Min smiled at Harry, but her narrowed eyes never left Sirius for more than a second. Unrolling the parchment, Min asked Harry to print his entire name in big letters and then asked Remus and Sirius to press their fingertips to the sheet and sign directly below his print.

Their fingerprints laid directly next to each other with their signature below them. The page glowed pink at the same time as a necklace. Placing the necklace on Harry, Min snatched off the white ring and gave an encouraging smile.

“Now you give permission. The necklace is looking into your heart. If you are being forced to do this, the necklace will portkey you to a safe room until we can return you home. It is this moment that I'd like to remind you that these two men are a Werewolf and a serial killer, two _very bad things_ to be.”

Harry shuffled uncomfortably under her narrowed gaze. Never had Harry seen a smile as menacing as the one on Min in this moment. The longer he struggled under her gaze the wider her smile grew. It was a terrible cycle that slowly affected the necklace, slowly changing it from pink to black.

Before the necklace could turn fully black, Remus leapt in front of Min and snarled at her, while Sirius knelt in front of Harry and asked for his hand once more. Grabbing Sirius’ hand in a hurry, Harry was momentarily blinded by the necklace turning pink all at once.

“I want you to be my parents, can we go home now I don't like it here.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Min slammed the table with her fist. Sirius hugged Harry close to his chest when he jumped at the sound, and Remus whipped his wand out and placed it square between her eyes. Revenge for earlier, Remus gave his toothiest grin eyes glowing gold.

Min ground her teeth into a tense smile as she ripped the parchment off the roll and slammed it into the tome. The page magically stitched itself into the tome and the necklace apparated back onto the table.

“Every Black deserves death for siding with You-know-who, but they decide to let you live and now they're giving you The-Boy-Who-Lived! Disgrace to the dead! Auror! We're done here! Take this dark wizard back!”

Harry clutched onto Sirius harder and shook, as the door burst open with a bang. Remus  shouted a few quick spells and then grabbed Sirius and Harry and spun.

 

 

Noting the silence, Harry raised his head from Sirius’ chest to see they were back in the courtroom from yesterday. Sirius put Harry down and turned towards Remus, in confusion, who just kissed him and apparated away.

Sirius whipped back to Harry with wide eyes, and held out his hand with nervous eyes. Cautiously Harry grabbed his hand and pulled them to some seats in a dark corner of the room. Facing each other Harry had a sudden realization and giggled, to Sirius’ immense surprise.

“I'm Harry. I don't think I've spoken to you yet.”

“That’s understandable pup. This isn't an ideal meeting scenario.”

“I don't think I've ever had an ideal anything, in my life.”

“... I hope to change that very soon.”

“Moony says we can take you home with us Sirius.”

“ I won't promise you that… but if you call Remus, Moony, then you can call me Padfoot.”

“Padfoot… Ok... Moony calls me cub sometimes. You can too I guess.”

“How about pup?”

“That's fine, I like nicknames. I never had any before, and now I have three. Harry, Cub, and Pup. A little weird, but I like them.”

“... Your Aunt and Uncle never called you Harry? Did they only say Harrison?”

“Harrison… or mean things that don't count as nicknames. But that's ok, because the Ifirits called me Harry. My first ever nickname.”

Sirius just stared at the smiling boy in front of him. Rustling the 8 year olds wild hair with a sigh, Sirius remembered his own childhood.

Thankfully before he could get too sentimental, Remus apparated back into the room and tossed Sirius his wand and a written parole release form.

“How?”

“Thanks to little Harry here, we have _friends_ with connections. I payed a little visit to Severus and he got me a private meeting with the Judge that handled your case.”

“Snivellus!?!?”

“Lily’s best friend. My magic is a little feral with the mood swings I've been going through, and the Judge wasn't too keen on facing me _and_ a pissed off potions master.”

“Why would-?”

“We made a little deal.”

With that curt reply, Sirius bit his lip and locked eyes with Harry. Harry looked so tired and confused. The poor boy must have gone through so much, in his short life.

_‘James and Lily must be raging in the afterlife. Hopefully they'll be able to rest easy soon.’_

“Cub, I did it. We get to take Sirius home! Is there anywhere you want to take him?”

Harry's eyes lit up like stars, the idea of leaving this building fueling most of his excitement.

“He’s got to see the house and then he's got to go shopping. _Nononono_! Wrong order; he needs food first, then clothes, then home. That's how you did me yesterday.”

“Okay cub, okay.”

Sirius watched as Remus smiled affectionately at Harry, and felt his heart soar.

He had his Moony and a pup, this must be a dream. He'd find a way to free his brother later, but first he'd just enjoy this heaven. He'd taught his brother the trick anyway, he'd be ok for a while.

As if reading his mind Remus picked up Harry and put him on his hip, but then leaned over to Sirius and whispered in his ear before wrapping his free arm around Sirius and apparating.

 

 

“I gave the parchments to Regulus and Severus, that was the trade. They’ll be fine for a while, they are _dark_  after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not Legilimens! This is just a case of magic sensitivity and accidental mood magic.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave helpful comments, and/or honest feedback in the contents! I rely on your feedback.


	6. The Hero's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, after Harry received his letter, he and Neville sat next to each other at the breakfast table comparing letters. That is how Sirius found them, eating cereal, debating whether uniforms and supplies were before or after wands. Giggling, Sirius drank his coffee and quickly got dressed to drive the kids the muggle entrance to the Wizarding World.
> 
> Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. She ushered Neville away the minute she saw his face, leaving Harrison alone.
> 
> In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face and gelled blonde hair was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip!!!! 
> 
> Dad=Remus=Moony/Father=Sirius=Pad
> 
> This is the edited version of the original chapter. I decided to completely scrap the part of this chapter that was taken from the book. Well, quite a bit of it got to stay but some important subtle things changed. Iv'e also enhanced the parts that stayed the same, so as to deliver my true goal in this fic. Harry's emotional development and thought process.

“Pup! Neville is here!”

“Can you send him to my room Pad? Moony doesn’t want us in the kitchen today.”

Harry called from a moon white rug on the ceiling of his room. The rug was an enchanted meditation rug, he had received from the Iffirits on his 9th birthday. Ron, in particular, liked to jump at it as he walked into Harrison’s room, because the rug was covered in complex gravity runes and calming spells.

Neville walked into Harry’s room, closing the door behind him, and tried to jump up to the rug as well but he came up short and fell hard on his knees. Harry stood up and raised a hand out for Neville, who jumped for the hand this time and not the rug.

Clasping hands, Harry gave Neville a little tug and the Moon Rug took over. The Moon Rug’s gravity pulled Neville onto the ceiling so quickly he nearly landed on his head but he flipped at the last minute.

“How do you get up here on your own Harry?”

Laughing, Harry pointed at his Cleansweep. To which Neville groaned, and flopped onto the rug crossing his legs as he fell. Rolling his eyes, Harry mirrored Neville, removed his snake charm bracelet, and the two placed their palms together and closed their eyes.

Harry concentrated on sensing Neville, and Neville concentrated on sensing Harry. Raem Iffirit had suggested that the next generation get in touch with their magic and each others so that they rely less on their wands and have an easier time layering spells when they’re older.

The Weasleys and the Iffirits all have siblings and can practice at home, but Harry and Neville have to schedule around each other. They used to only practice on the weekends, however Neville’s grandmother became a lot more understanding when Neville’s accidental magic started showing up a lot stronger and a lot more frequently.

Now they practice together nearly every odd day, and individually everyday. During which they must speak as purebloods or their ancestors magic lashes out, Sirius assures them that it's normal for their ancestors to be especially testy while they are young.

“You're aura feels a lot more earthy now, Heir Longbottom.”

“I sense energy forming in you, Heir Black, Heir Potter.”

Eyes still closed, Harry leaned in towards Neville who mirrored him and leaned in as well. Lowering his voice to a whisper, Harrison urgently relayed his news

“Master Snape has suggested we start dueling as soon as we get our own wands.”

“I am to inherit my father’s wand, will that affect me?.”

“Grandfather’s painting said that you will have to win over inherited wands, but your own wand will choose you. Father says that grandfather gives me more advice than he ever did to him and Uncle Regulus. Dad elaborated and informed me that you have to win over _any_ wand that did not choose you; so it's better to get your own.”

“I see... Then I will get my own but I will train with my late father’s in my own time. That way I can use them both.”

Harrison pulled back into himself, and felt Neville do the same; opening his eyes, Harry was treated to Neville’s shy hazel eyes and silky blonde hair. Grinning at Neville, Harry relaxed his hands and ran them through his hair.

“Judging by your blonde head, my hair is red again?”

“And your eyes are glowing green again, fire nymph.”

Laughing, Harry nudged Neville and summoned his broom over while replacing his snake charm bracelet. Grabbing Neville’s hand, Harry floated them back to the ground. Neville made sure to not step on Harry’s bare feet, as the Black household tended to not wear shoes within the confines of their home.

“Are you gonna run with Remus and Sirius tonight?”

“No. Tonight is a special night, they have plans.”

Harry watched as Neville’s face scrunched up in confusion. With a sad smile, Harry waited for the question he knew was coming.

“If I remember correctly Lord Black married Consort Black on the spring equinox. It's nearly the end of July, our birthdays are next week.”

“That’s correct. It is not a celebration, but a special night regardless.”

Neville paused at the polite tone in Harry's voice, and flushed red at Harry's change of mood.

“It is not my place to question the customs of others.”

“No worries mate. Want to sleep over and get our supplies together tomorrow?”

Neville’s face broke out in a large grateful smile. He clasped his arms and nodded before running to ask his Gran.

 

* * *

 

 

Harrison woke first, he liked to fly around the roof and watch the birds fly around the morning sky. The morning chill and the melodic chirps of the birds, put an uplifting feeling in his heart. Harry was able to fly with the birds with no fear of being spotted flying around by Muggles, not only because it was early but also because of Muggle repairing shields layered onto the small house that repelled any mugge not specifically looking for one of the residents of the Black household.

When the morning was reasonably matured, Harry returned to his room to revive the practically comatose Neville snuggled deep into his pillows. Due to Neville’s upbringing, the only place he felt safe enough to really sleep was Harry’s bed. His relatives constantly attacked Neville with jinxes in order to draw out and strengthen his magic. These attacks lessened when Neville’s grandmother accepted his training sessions with Harry, but they still happened from time to time.

Harry walked back into his room,  shooed his broom back to its case to left of his desk, and watched Neville for a moment. Ruffling Neville’s soft black hair was slightly tousled and rested in front of his eyes, and Harry secretly wished he kept it that long because it framed his slightly pudgy cheeks nicely when he ducked his head.  Leaning over his guest, Harrison gently shook Neville’s shoulder while snatching the covers off the bed.

Harrison giggled when Neville pushed his hand away and flipped over, only to reach for the covers and groan when his sleepy hand couldn’t locate the missing covers. Pouting, Neville sat up and glared at his friend with bleary eyes.

“G’morning Nev! It’s the day we get our wands!”

“How about we get breakfast first?”, Neville deadpanned but then quickly enthused, “AND theeeeeen we get our wands!”

  
Nudging Neville out of his bed playfully, Harry took off to the kitchen with Neville following him at a much more moderate pace.

After a quick tussle, he and Neville sat next to each other at the breakfast table comparing school letters for the hundredth time since having received them a week before.That is how Sirius found them when he slunk to the kitchen, eating cereal, debating whether uniforms and supplies were before or after wands.

Sirius tiredly grinned at them, drank his coffee, sent a BLT down to the basement for Remus, and quickly got dressed to drive the kids to the muggle entrance to the Wizarding World.

"There it is," said Sirius, bringing his Black Sedan to a halt in a park parking spot, while pointing across the street at a rundown pub, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's in need of remodeling but the owner is a kind, trustworthy man."

It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Sirius hadn't pointed right at it, neither Harry nor Neville would have noticed it was even there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only they could see it, like the shields on the Black house.

Neville was immediately uncomfortable once inside, it was poorly lit and worn down. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in.

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this.. can this be..?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. Putting Sirius on guard and making both young boys nervous. Sirius tapped Harry’s shoulder and whispered so that only Harry and Neville could hear. “Consider this practice. You are the heir to several families, as well as a very famous wizard. The spotlight will follow you until you leave this world.”

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harrison Potter-Black... what an honor." He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back. We all heard that Lord Black stole you away to live with muggles."

Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. There was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius had taken a step back with Neville and glared at anyone who touched Harry for too long.

 

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand, I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a muggle shop."

"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"

 

Harry shook hands again and again, Doris Crockford kept coming back for more. A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously, with a great big burly giant. One he recognized as his parents friend Hagrid. An overly trusting animal lover, with a penchant for tough treacle tart.

"Hello Sirius, great to see you again boys. This ‘ere’ be Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Hey Harry, Neville. Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "ccan't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously at Harry’s hand, before locking eyes with Sirius and shrieking as he let go of Harry’s hand finally. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself."

He looked terrified at the very thought, and Harry wondered how such a skittish man earned enough credentials to teach a such a dangerous field of magic. Although, he didn't have long to ponder that, before the crowd pushed the meek man out of the way. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. When Sirius had had enough, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble. "Must get on, lots ter do. See ya, ya buggers ."

Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led the four of them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Hagrid grinned at Harry. "Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh, mind you, he's usually tremblin’. I gotta go but be safe with the boys, Sirius."

“Of course! Who do you think I am?!”

Harry's head was swimming, he and Neville sometimes spoke about how jealous the wizarding world was of his friends, but he’d never imagined adults craving his attention. He’d always assumed Neville meant kids around their age. Sirius placed a steadying hand on Harry’s shoulder while he and Neville discussed possible renovations and design changes that would make the Leaky Cauldron more inviting, while still staying true to the name. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.

"Three up... two across he muttered. "Right, got it now." He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered, it wriggled, in the middle, a small hole appeared, that grew wider and wider, a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Sirius as Hagrid rushed away, "to Diagon Alley." He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink rapidly back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. _Cauldrons: All Sizes; Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver; Self-Stirring; Collapsible_ , said a sign hanging over them. Remus had one, and Master Snape had a dozen. None of which, he was allowed to touch.

Suddenly Harry realised, he’d have to buy one of his own for potions. He’d always wanted one of his own, if only because no one would let him touch theirs, and today was the day he’d get one. Harry gleefully skipped in the direction of the shiny cauldrons, only to be stopped by Sirius grabbing his collar.

"Yeah, you'll definitely need one of your own." said Sirius, "but first we need to exchange our Muggle money over." Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping.

A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad...." Harry felt comforted that even in the Wizarding world, people complained about prices. A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying _Eeylops Owl Emporium: Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy_ garnered Aherry’s attentioned for a few precious seconds before some yelling made Harry turn to the other side of the street. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it, excitedly arguing about which broom company was better.

"Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand, fastest ever!"

Flashes of light and random outbursts overwhelmed Harry.There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon....

"Gringotts, the Goblin’s last and strongest stronghold" said Sirius, pulling Harry out of his sight seeing.

They had reached a snow white building that towered over the little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was, "Yeah, that's a Goblin," said Sirius quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him.

The Goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. Harry squished down his mild disgust and stared at the Goblin, fascinated. He bowed as they walked inside, and to Sirius’ proud amusement, Neville and Harry shrugged at each other before bowing back. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

 

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_ _  
_ _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_ _  
_ _For those who take, but do not earn,_ _  
_ _Must pay most dearly in their turn._ _  
_ _So if you seek beneath our floors_ _  
_ _A treasure that was never yours,_ _  
_ _Thief, you have been warned, beware_   
Of finding more than treasure there.

 

Sirius still chuckling, nodded at the poem that had caught Harrison’s attention. “Yes. You’d have to be quite mad to rob them. The Goblin race is quite sadistic.”

A pair of Goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. The party of three made for the counter, just in time to see Hagrid leave it.

“Conversion of €1,000 to 200 Galleons.”

“And the extra Sickles?”

“Yes those too.” Sirius waved distractedly at the Goblin while searching his pockets for his coin chest, that was separated into three compartments for the three wizarding coins. “Neville, Pup, you two understand Wizarding money right?”

“Yes, Gran taught me a little.” “I’ve never seen them in person. Dad always sends you.”

Sirius ruffled Harry’s head and held out his palm to the two of them. In his palm lie a giant golden coin, a smaller silver coin, and an even smaller bronze coin. "The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts. Twenty-nine Knuts make a Sickle and seventeen Sickles make a Galleon, it's bit more tedious the muggle money but easy enough.”

After the impromptu lesson on Wizard money, Sirius handed Harry the small bag of gold coins, enchanted to fit all 200 in a pouch the size of his palm, right as Hagrid hobbled past them once more looking green about the edges. Dropping a brown package, that Sirius handed back to him, Hagrid waddled away rather quickly for a man his size.

"Might as well get your uniforms together, Neville has a private appointment for robes right about now." said Sirius, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would you mind if I slipped off for a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I had a rough night with Remus; I think Moony is going to miss you." Sirius did look a little pale, even for him, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop with Neville, feeling nervous.

 

* * *

 

 

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. She ushered Neville away the minute she saw his face, leaving Harrison alone.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here, another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. "

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face and gelled blonde hair was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," hummed the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes."

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy in a bored, drawling tone. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry was strongly reminded of Chlora, the type to talk about whatever they want without a proper introduction. Chlora assumed everyone wanted to be her friend, and spoke without a care for others feelings. "Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Oh! Play Quidditch at all?"

"No. I just play with the snitch.," Harry said again, wondering if this boy even cared what he was saying.

"Shame. Although if you’re any good, you could be a seeker. I actually play the game as it's intended to be played, you know. Father says it'll be a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree.  In fact you could be my seeker one day; know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No." said Harry, feeling more annoyed by the minute.

"Well, no one _really_ knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all of my family has been, imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Hmm" said Harry, wishing he could channel his Dad. Remus usually put a stop to house bashing whenever Sirius began, but he would usually allow that Gryffindor was the best house _for them_. Sirius had assured Harry that they would keep him no matter his house, and Remus swore on his life that all the houses were equally important.

"I say, look at that man, with the gentleman in black?" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there with Sirius, grinning at Harry and pointing at the four large ice creams to show why he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to have something to say that the boy might actually listen to. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper, so in a way yes." said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second.

"I heard he's a sort of savage, lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant. Can tame even the wildest beast, he can." said Harry hastily.

"Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead, I live with my godfathers now" said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.

"Oh, sorry," said the other,. not sounding sorry at all. "But they were _our kind_ , weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear, I’ll send your robes to you in 2 days." and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool. "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," drawled the boy.

 

* * *

 

They bought Harry and Neville's school books in a shop called _Flourish and Blotts_ where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of light switches in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all.

Never in Harry’s young life, had he seen a place with more books than Remus that wasn’t a library. Most Muggle bookstores couldn’t come close to the Black family personal library, most public libraries had more books, though not by much. _Flourish and Blotts_ was an amazing place, and Harry wanted to spend the remainder of his summer just exploring all these books and the information they held.

Sirius had to drag Harry away from _Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue- Tying and Much, Much More)_ by Professor Vindictus Viridian. "Dad never lets me look at anything like these."

"How about I get you volume one, and you promise to study a bit before trying any of them out." Sirius bargained while handing Neville a book on confidence. Sirius wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on your list"), or a charmed fountain pen (“The school has charms that cancel these charms out, and beside you have good muggle pens at home.”) but he did get a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Leaving Harry put out by his father’s sudden strictness, but not too disappointed in his haul.

Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling.

While Sirius asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry and Neville examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop). Neville poked and smelled every plant he could reach, while Harry observed the wide variety of live ingredients.

Outside the Apothecary, Sirius checked Harry's list again. "Just your wands left,  and then we can go pleasure shopping. Ah!, but I still have to get you both an early birthday present." Harry felt himself go red as Neville jumped for joy. While Remus’ gifts were useful and planned, Neville always loved when Sirius got them something fun and random. Gifts should be something the receiver benefitted from, and while that was a _guarantee_ with his Dad, it was a _possibility_ with his father.

“Tell you what, I'll get you both animals. No toad for you Harry, toads went outta fashion eons ago, no kin of mine will befall such a fate! I’m sorry Neville, you Gran insisted I get you one even after I protested, something about tradition. I'll get you an owl to make up for it. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry your mail and everything."

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful Snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing, and a small russet colored Milk snake wrapped around his wrist. Harrison mutedly followed Sirius and Neville, too overwhelmed to function.

Neville on the other hand was bouncing along next to Sirius, while precariously jostling the cage containing his exceptionally large brown Barn owl while his Common Toad clung onto his head.

“Just Ollivanders left now pups, best place for wands, and you two are going to get excellent wands."

 

* * *

 

 

A magic wand... this was what Harry had been really looking forward to. The basis of Western European magic.

The last shop was narrow and shabby, Harry was starting to sense a pattern in his father’s choice of commerce. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: _Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Sirius flopped on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. "Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Neville must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and Sirius shot off the spindly chair to catch him before he crashed into a pile of boxes.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. "Hello sir," nodded Harry politely. "Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harrison Potter-Black." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. Constantly trying to decipher something.

_'Like Grandfather when he sees Dad.’_

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it, it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. "And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do...."

“You’d probably still have sold it.” Grunted Sirius, arms crossed and eyes glaring.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Sirius a piercing look. "Well, now, Heir Black. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"The right one, sir." said Harry. "Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And as such, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and nervously waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try..." Harry tried, but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. "No, no, here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere, I wonder, now, yes, why not, unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth snake up his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a large stream of green and gold sparks shot from the end like liquid fireworks, throwing dancing spots of light into the air around him. Sirius whistled and Neville clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious.. "Excuse me sir," said Harry, "but what's curious?" Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather, just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar." Harry swallowed. The wand that killed his parents was related to his own wand!

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember.... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter.... After all, HeWho-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things -- terrible, yes, but great." Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed and moved onto Neville.

Harry zoned out while Neville experienced a similar process, barely noticing Sirius try to pat his head only to be stopped by his Milk snake as it slid up from his shoulder to nest in his hair. Much sooner than Harry, Neville found his wand. Two streams, one red and gold and the other black and gold, shot from his wand. “Rare cherry wood and unicorn hair, thirteen inches, strong and resilient.” Neville paid five Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry, Neville, and Sirius made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Sirius promised to take them and the other kids to his favorite spots, some time in the next three months. Neville beamed and thanked him, but Harry didn’t respond.

He didn’t say a word. Harry didn't speak at all as they drove down the road; he didn't even notice when his owl tried to eat his snake, he was so lost in thought. He made it all the way home, put his stuff away, and carried some of Neville’s through the Floo a couple times on auto pilot

“You alright, Harry? You’re exceptionally quiet." mumbled Neville on the last trip.

“I didn’t realise how big a deal this scar is to the Wizarding World. I can’t even remember that night, and yet I’m famous.” Harry ranted, pacing around Neville’s room. “The Wizarding World celebrates the day we were orphaned. My own wand is related to my birth parent’s murderer!” FLopping onto Neville’s bed, Harry stared vacantly up at the ceiling. “Everyone has such high expectations for the Boy-Who-Lived, but I’m no better than any other wizard kid.”

“Gran says the people need heros. Average wizards don’t think too much about how or why, they just believe. They believe you will be someone great and I agree.” Sitting next to Harry, Neville stared at his wooden floor. “Don’t overthink it. Remember what Nina said?”

“Life will find a way, regardless of whether you’re ready or not, so there's no use trying to understand it... Nev, you're my best friend.” Harrison smiled, genuinely, at Neville, who ruffled his already unruly hair.

“I’ll let Ron and Chlora know;” Neville grinned and accepted the playful punch to his shoulder; “Want to eat dinner here? Gran made Roast Beef with carrots and _peas._ ”

 

“Your Gran makes killer peas. I’m in!”


	7. Summer Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison's last summer before his first year of wizarding school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and Lidah will be important later, and if you want an entire chapter can just be a flashback to his etiquette classes.

Where summer’s previous passed quickly and were full of athletic activities, this particular summer was full of brilliant magical expeditions and seemed to stretch as long as Harry had been alive.

* * *

 

The first month was spent showing Harry around the magical world, which meant that Harry’s Muggle homeschooling was over. Sirius no longer tutored him in the Arts and Arithmetic, and Remus no longer tutored him in History and Physical education. Which left conflicted feelings swirling in Harry’s heart, at first.

Not having any more surprise Maths exams from Sirius also meant not having any more surprise hikes or lake adventures with Remus. No more watching Remus spin smoke into, only _sometimes_ surprisingly interesting, history reenactments, also meant that Sirius would no longer put on that weeks tune of influence and help him craft a project a muggle way.

Instead everyone took turns taking Harry to their favorite magical places, and immersing him in the culture he had been hidden from until now. His favorite was a toss up between his family home in Godric’s Hollow and the magic _Direwolf_ forest Sirius and Remus spent the summer’s of their later years holed up in.

Not because these spots were the most magical, but because he felt attached to them in a strange way. He visited them both on the same day and knew deep in his gut that he had been to both before, and that he’d probably visit both on his own one day.

Harry also enjoyed how he could eventually guess where he was going based on who picked him up that day.

Remus enjoyed visiting the many magic wildlife reserves, and the settlements of other magical brethren. Where he explained their strengths and weaknesses, and what common factors they all shared.

He particularly loved to point out dark qualities in light beasts, and light qualities in dark beasts. Harry realised that the wizarding world must put a lot of importance on classifying traits as light or dark, and so tried remembering a one trait from either side per animal.

Sirius loved enchanted concert halls, _Hecate’s Torch’s_ hit single _“Witchfynder”_ was ace, and both muggle and wizard observatories. Muggle observatories allowed for planet viewing, and star classifications.

However wizard observatories allowed for accurate predictions and storytelling. Where muggles were starting to characterize personalities based on what constellation you were born under, wizards all over the world used a combination of stars, the moon, and the weather. _‘I'm a Leo, a fire sign.’_

Severus took him to dark wizarding libraries, where he wasn’t allowed to touch anything until Severus deemed it safe, and to professional duels. The library books that he was able to get from Severus were three very basic, beginners guides to dark magic.

Filled with a few bad luck hexes, and some small physical attack spells, but the most important thing in them were the instructions on how to build up dark stamina so as to not fall privy to ill begotten tricks. Harry watched with rapt attention, and took ample mental notes, as duelists attacked each other with varied styles, sometimes using a spell he had seen in one of the books.

Raem and Claire took Harry, disguised with his enchanted flower crown, to wizarding carnivals and festivals; as everyone else would stand out too badly in a crowd. At these festivals, pretending to be an adopted Iffirit, was where Harry felt most normal. He was surrounded by fun and laughter, and the rides were unlike any muggle ride he had ever been on.

The Fluu was a ride in which you sit down in a seat and are shot through a tunnel that simulates the ground view of famous locations around the world, as if you were flying under a see-through underground train system. His personal place was the Rose city, Petra of Jordan.

* * *

 

The second month was Harry’s pre-introduction to Wizarding high society, with Severus as his alt. sponsor. Severus and Sirius took him, via Floo, to a very fancy-looking mauve castle on the first day. There he met two very spindly sisters, Hilda and Lidah Jorgum, who were incredibly tall and fair.

Hilda, the more matronly of the two, wore her hair in a french braid that reached mid-back; and wore a traditional vermillion and gold (peacock feather themed) cheongsam, that reached her ankles, and a simple vermillion pump. Lidah, on the other hand, had a bangless wavy bob that stopped just below her chin; and wore a blue and white floral-print halter-neck qipao with a blue puff mini-skirt and matching traditional slippers with blue ankle straps.

Harry marveled at their identical eastern faces as Hilda took his measurements by hand, and Lidah asked him a million questions.

“What is your favorite color? What are your hobbies? Can you sing or dance? Is your vision inherited or a birth defect? Are your eyes naturally that color? Do you want us to incorporate your armband into designs? Do you fancy snakes? Any other animals? Any design limitations? Proper pureblood attire all the way, or would you like some eccentricity? A cape like Lord Prince? Gloves like Consort Black?”

Before he had the chance to answer even one of them, Hilda finished his measurements and grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her away. With wide eyes, Harry turned to Severus and Sirius, who were smiling fondly at the twins as they stood awkwardly far apart from each other. Sirius, noticing Harry’s distraught expression, tossed him his charmed flower crown.

“When they come back put that on. Lidah will lose her shi-”

“Only if you feel comfortable doing so. You’re self expression isn’t something to be trifled with as a fun thing for Sirius to show off.” Severus glared at Sirius, as he cut over and effectively censored him.

Sirius rounded on Severus and practically growled. “Why not? I can be proud of something, **my son** has fun doing.”

“You’d be mindful that Harrison is **not** _your son_.” Severus managed to block Sirius’ predictable hex but Harry’s sniffle froze him where he stood. Severus huffed snootily at Sirius, before freezing and turning towards Harry who was glaring at him through teary eyes. Sirius saw this and became enraged; preparing a presumably painful hex, Sirius slashed his wand through the air.

Thankfully the twin shopkeepers returned and quickly set about soothing the tense air. Hilda whipped Sirius’ wand out of his hand with a quick spell cast with a red fan, while Lidha dried Harry’s eyes with a lilac handkerchief. Hilda swished her red fan through the air, and the two lords were blasted to opposite sides of the room by a strong gust of wind. Lidha smiled at Harry while she picked up his flower crown.

“Don’t worry, little hero. We shall handle those naughty boys, you just stand up straight and look handsome.”

Lidha patted off invisible dust and placed the flower crown on Harrison’s head. Transforming him into his female form. His red hair relaxed from it's previously coiled position on top of his head, to closely curling just below his ears. As his watery emerald green eyes dulled to a watery honey brown, so did his top lip grow in thickness.

“Why that's quite the surprise!”

“The little hero has an interesting toy.”

“Should we retake his measurements? Oh, of course we should! And we should design a few robes and gowns to match with this wonderful golden copper hair. And maybe some low collars to show off these baby freckles.”

“Lidah.”

“Can you walk in heels like this? Can you walk in heels as a boy? Does your personality also change? What about your name?”

Hilda places her finger over her sister's lips, and that manages to still her tongue. Peering over at the two sulking lords, who were staring at Harry eyes full of parental adoration, Hilda made some quick deductions.

“A difference in opinion on his… her crown?”

“ _My son_ is a boy regardless of the illusion.”

“He doesn't know that yet! Wait until puberty to ask him if she is a different person.”

Hilda stared the little hero up and down as the two dark haired men argued. It was quite the elaborate giesh. _‘Although he doesn't seem the type to fan dance.’_ Lidah stood and addressed the room with an finite glare.

“Severus is correct in that the boy may change his mind, however at the moment Sirius is correct in that this should be treated as nothing more than fancy dress.”

“Lidah and I will create both wardrobes, however he will be required to spend his days here for 4-5 weeks. We have many etiquette classes to put him through.”

“We shall make him a king! The likes of which Europe has never seen.”

* * *

 

Harry's last month of Summer, he kept to his own family, with his owl and snake as new editions. He had decided to call her; the owl; Hedwig, and his baby boy; the snake; Balinor.

Both names he had found by chapter hopping in A History of Magic. Hedwig was a bit of a free spirit, going wherever she pleased, whenever she pleased. However she was loyal and incredibly intelligent. Scamming her way in, and out of trouble while remembering to deliver mail.

Balinor on the other hand, was frightened of everything, thought he acted very brave. Bal approached unfamiliar corners and noises cautiously,  but ran to Harry at the slightest hint of danger. Although he made up for all his whinning with the sheet among of affection he showed the Black household. 

Harrison’s school books were very interesting. He lay on his parents bed reading aloud to them late into the evening, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice and oddly liked to feed Balinor when he got hungry. Which was significantly less frequent than Silesia, who ate once a day compared to Balinor’s once a week.

Every night before he went to sleep, Harry excitedly ticked off another day on the calendar he had pinned above his parents bed, counting down to the first day of September.

On the last day of August, Master Snape stopped by for a surprise visit, looking a bit more tired than usual, to adjust the snake bracelets magic signature to be a combination of his and Harry’s parents. The Jorgum twins suggested he keep the charm active as it helped balance out his magical exposure and regulate his luck.

Narrowing his already sharp eyes at Balinor, who tried to overlap the bracelet but was shocked bit it in retaliation, Master Snape converted the silver bracelet into an arm band, per the shopkeepers orders.

Balinor hissed appreciatively as he took the snake charm’s old spot on Harry’s wrist, to which the snake arm band responded in kind with an annoyed hiss and glowing emerald eyes. The silver snake slithered around Harry’s arm so that its head was on the outermost side of Harry’s upper bicep, before clamping back down on its own tail and freezing.

Master Snape took his leave; patting Harry on the head and hooking his chin; and Harrison drug his parents to his room to assist him in packing for Hogwarts.

Remus packed the first trunk with his school books, notebooks, rolls of parchment, and a plastic pencil case full of muggle pens and pencils. Sirius packed the second trunk with a month's worth of muggle clothes, a month's worth of his wizard robes and gowns, his dream catcher, his flower crown (recharmed by Sirius), and a mirror wrapped in parchment.

Harry placed his coin pouch in his messenger bag, along with a pack of _Dijinx Disolvers_ (taffy that undoes schoolyard jinxes), volume one of _Enchanted Encounters_ by _Fifi LaFolle_ , and two bags of dead mice.

It was this second bag that made Remus nervously send distressed faces to Sirius over Harrison’s head. Sirius who had noticed the bag as well, stopped and walked over to Harry from the closet and sat on the bed to face him.

“Have you um.. told your snake yet?” Sirius scratched at his jaw nervously,

“Told my little Bal what Father?” Asked Harrison, lifting his snake up to his cheek with wide eyes.

“He can’t go to Hogwarts with you pup. It’s not allowed.”

“Why not? He isn't poisonous. It isn't fair that students can bring cats, regardless of people who are allergic.”

“It just isn’t allowed cub.”

“This isn’t fair! I will petition the headmaster. This isn’t fair; isn't Slytherin’s mascot a snake? It isn’t fair...”

Remus grabbed Harry under his arms and put him on his hip, just as he started bawling his eyes out. Sitting on the bed next to Sirius, they both tried their best to soothe little Harrison. Remus placed him on the mattress between them, and they pressed their faces into his neck and rubbed circles in his back.

Soon enough Harry, still whimpering, slumped forward and gripped both their shoulders in a bear hug. Balinor slid up to his shoulder and licked at his tear marks, while Sirius frowned at Remus who sighed in defeat.

“Padfoot and I will petition in your stead, _on the condition_ that you try to last at least this first year without Balinor.”

“Really! You promise to take care of him? He’s still so small.”

“Dad and I will take excellent care of baby Bal.”

“He knows his way around my room, and he likes Dad because of the heat. And he eats once a week. And, and….”

“We promise he’ll have free reign of your room and of my shoulders. Your Father and I will make sure he eats when he is hungry. Can you trust us with baby Balinor for a school year?”

“I trust you. I’m just gonna miss him alot.”

“How do you think _we_ feel pup?! Our little Harry is going to Hogwarts. We’re gonna miss you, but I get the feeling that we’ll see each other more often than you think.”

Sirius said, lowering his voice, as he picked Harrison up and placed him at the head of his bed. Helping Harry undress, Sirius kissed his forehead and Remus gave him a tight squeeze.

“I love you guys.” Harrison yawned, while settling under his blanket. Remus and Sirius tip toed out with a whispered “We love you too,” as Sirius hit the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did a good job condensing it down, since I had pages on pages of material for each month.
> 
> Let me know in the comments how you think I did.


End file.
